A major problem is how long a chemical additive such as a perfume, fabric softener, sunscreen agent, insect repellent, antibacterial agent and/or allergen agent will be effective on a surface on which the chemical has been deposited. For example, if the lasting effect of a perfume deposited on the human skin could be increased the necessity for repeat application of the perfume would be reduced. Alternatively, if the concentration of the perfume in a solution could be reduced while maintaining its effectiveness substantial cost savings could be achieved. The present invention relates to chemical linkers which can be added to the organic chemical whereby the chemical linker by chemical association links the organic chemical to the surface on which the organic chemical has been deposited thereby decreasing the rate of vaporization of the organic chemical. The requirement of the chemical linker is that when the chemical linker is added to a organic chemical that an exothermic interaction occurs between the chemical linker and the organic chemical which causes a reduction in the active vapor pressure of the organic chemical.
The instant invention further relates to the use of the chemical linkers and the organic chemical in a surfactant based cleaning compositions.
For example, Methyineodecanamide (MNDA) is an insect repellent agent which can be added to a hard surface cleaning composition. This is necessary to deposit 10 micrograms of MNDA per cm2 to have one day efficacy. It is more than 500 molecular layers. To deliver this amount requires almost neat usage and is not compatible with consumers habits and practice. Unfortunately, one may not increase the MNDA concentration. It is desirable to increase the repellency duration without increase MNDA quantity.
On the other hand, it would be desirable to have more formulation flexibility with high oil uptake capacity perfumes. The increase of the substantivity of these perfumes ingredients would make possible to either increase performance of the perfume, or deliver the same cleaning and olfacting results with less perfume. This invention teaches that chemical linkers are a way to deliver more efficiently actives such as MNDA or perfumes to a surface to which it has been applied.